


Mar-kiss

by oddandevander



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddandevander/pseuds/oddandevander
Summary: Markus kisses you awake.That's basically it.





	Mar-kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Roman gave me the name for this, blame him  
> Story gets a little suggestive ig soooo yeah haha
> 
> I've officially started my Markus obsession so I'm currently working on a fucking long-ass Markus fic  
> but until then, I made a little fluff bit~
> 
> Enjoy!

Markus has unique ways of waking you up. Sometimes it's simple things, like turning the lights on or nudging you until you reluctantly get out of bed. Other times it's singing to you or playfully threatening you or physically removing you from the bed. Today, it's kissing.  
  
It starts on your face, and you're just vaguely aware when it happens, barely conscious. He kisses your forehead and trails down to your cheek and then your lips. You return a few of his kisses sleepily, eyes closed and mind hazy. His lips are soft and warm, and you're a little disappointed when they leave your mouth in favor of your neck.  
  
Nonetheless, you tilt your head back, as desperate for his affection as always. You don't open your eyes, but you move your hands to his shoulders and rest them there as his mouth moves around your neck. You let out a hum of approval and he dips down lower, to your collarbone.  
  
"Ready to get up yet?"  
  
No. You want to fall asleep again. You also want him to keep kissing you, though.  
  
Markus takes your silence as a no and his hands slip under your shirt. He gifts a few last kisses to your neck before he pulls back and shifts on the bed. He lifts your shirt up and then his lips are on your stomach and he has your full attention now.  
  
You finally open your eyes to stare down at him, watch his lips connect with your skin, slow and methodical. You like to think you aren't too easy, but damn if this isn't getting you worked up. A little sigh escapes your mouth. Maybe you are too easy.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Your eyes flutter now and again from the sensation. Maybe this isn't such a bad way to wake up. Although your brain is still working on waking you up, you enjoy the feeling of Markus doing all this to you. By the time his lips reach your waistband, you're basically squirming under him.  
  
Unfortunately, that's when he decides to stop. "I think I've done what I came in here to do," he states, sitting up. "You look awake."  
  
Oh that mother fucker. "Markus," you complain. "You're such a tease. I'm going back to bed." You throw the covers back over you with a huff and turn on your side.  
  
Markus laughs, lying down behind you and kissing the back of your neck lightly. "I could tease you all day," he responds, some light amusement in his tone. "Unless you wake up."  
  
Reluctant, you keep still for a moment. "What's in it for me?" you mumble.  
  
"I guess you'll find out."  
  
That's a vague reply, but Markus has never let you down before. And you're probably too horny to go back to sleep now. Damn him.  
  
"Fine, I'm up," you relent, sitting up and turning to look at him.  
  
Markus sits up with you, smiling. "All on your own? How wonderful." You shove his arm and try not to smile when he laughs. "Hey! Someone's moody."  
  
"I will actually, physically fight you, Markus."

As much as you want to cling to your pouty attitude, it's hard to do when Markus leans over and kisses your face. Sometimes it's totally not fair that he's so adorable. "Love you."

"Go away," you mumble, but your willpower breaks and you turn to him. "Love you too."

It's also not fair that he knows you so well. And he does  _know_ that leaning over you with that gentle adoration in his heterochromic eyes makes you all flustered. "Then I guess I'm a pretty lucky guy."


End file.
